Tearin' Up My Heart
by wingtaichi
Summary: Heero goes to another war, leaving Relena by herself


Tearin' Up My Heart  
By wingtaichi  
Rated PG-13  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the characters  
  
  
  
This is a HxR fic. Another war has started and Heero's   
leaving to fight. But Relena wants him to stay. She afraid once he leaves, he'll never come back.  
Read find out!  
  
  
It's tearin' up my heart when I'm with you  
  
"Heero do you have to go?" Relena asked. Heero looked at Relena.  
"Relena you know I have to go. To fight for peace and you."  
"But I don't want you to go, what if. . " Heero put a finger to her lips.  
"Nothing will happen I promise. I'll come back." he said. He wrapped his arms around Relena and hugged her. Relena could feel tears roll down her cheeks, as Heero let her go and walked out the door. Relena dropped to her knees and began to cry.  
  
But when we are apart, I feel it too  
And no matter what I do, I feel the pain  
With or without you  
  
Five months had passed, five months seemed like an eternity to Relena. It hurt so bad, was he still alive?  
Relena shook her head, she didn't want to think about that. Now she cried almost every night just like  
on the day he left. She cired but she stood, and said good-bye.  
  
Baby I don't understand just why we can't be lovers  
Things are getting out of hand  
Trying too much but baby we can't win  
Let it go; If you want me girl let me know  
I am down on my knees; I can't take it any more  
  
It's tearin' up my heart when I'm with you  
But when we are apart, I feel it too  
And no matter what I do, I feel the pain  
With or without you  
  
Relena walked silently down the halls. She opened the back door and walked slowly towards the  
beach. It had been one year since Heero had left. But while he was away she had learned many  
things. She knew that Heero gave her strength, courage to be all she could. She knew Heero would  
come back, his heart would lead him back to her.  
  
Baby don't misunderstand  
(Don't misunderstand)  
What I'm trying to tell you  
In the corner of my mind  
(Corner of my mind)  
Baby it feels like we're running out of time  
Let it go; If you want me girl let me know  
I am down on my knees; I can't take it any more  
  
Relena yawned and got ready for bed. She put on her nightgown, the cold silk sending shivers down her spine.   
  
It's tearin' up my heart when I'm with you  
But when we are apart, I feel it too  
And no matter what I do, I feel the pain  
With or without you  
  
She stepped onto the balcony bidding goodnight to the moon when a gust of wind shot through and shut the doors in  
front of her. "No." she yelled as she tried opening the balcony window. Looking in she saw her bed, warm and cozy.  
  
Baby I don't understand just why we can't be lovers  
Things are getting out of hand  
Trying too much but baby we can't win  
Let it go; If you want me girl let me know  
I am down on my knees; I can't take it any more  
  
Maybe climbing down, she pondered to herself. That idea was null as she saw a twenty foot drop. Frustrated  
she sat on a bench and hugged her knees. The satin gown produced no warmth to her. As she breathed, little clouds   
escaped her mouth. Minutes turned to hours and a frozen sleep grabbed her.  
  
until………..  
  
"Relena." He spoke softly. No answer. Her face looked so peaceful in the moon. He touched her, ice cold. He  
checked her pulse, alive. He tried to open the balcony windows, locked. He took out a pick and with a twist, he opened   
the doors. He gathered her in his arms, afraid to wake her, and carried her to the bed. The thin blankets helped   
very little.  
  
Baby it feels like we're running out of time  
Let it go; If you want me girl let me know  
I am down on my knees; I can't take it any more  
  
Relena opened her eyes to feel warmth next to her. She looked outside, it was still night. She turned to  
look at the person. Relena studied Heero as he slept. Relena took her hand and carressed the his  
cheek. Slowly Heero's eyes opened to stare in aquamarine. She smiled.  
  
"You kept your promise." she said. He smiled.  
  
"I'm a man of my word." he responded. He leaned in and kissed Relena.   
  
"I guess we were truly meant to be." she thought.  
  
It's tearin' up my heart when I'm with you  
But when we are apart, I feel it too  
And no matter what I do, I feel the pain  
With or without you  
  
  
More to come, Please review. This song was by N'SYNC. On their CD 'Tearing Up My Heart' ~Wingtaichi~ 


End file.
